¿ Destino o Confusión ?
by AndreaTormos37
Summary: Un grave error entre Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger trae las consecuencias de que no puedan dejar de pensarse mutuamente
1. chapter 1

Era de casi de noche y Hermione Granger se encontraba en _La Madriguera_ , un dia antes de que Ginny recibiera la carta para ir a Hogwarts , tumbada en su cama , pensando en infinidades de cosas cuando Ginny entró en su habitación y la despertó de sus pensamientos.

\- Sabes Ginny ? - Dijo la ojimiel a la pelirroja

\- Hmm ? - Preguntó la pelirroja

\- Que va a ser muy raro que mañana no recibiré la carta de Hogwarts - Dijo la castaña

\- No, lo que va a ser raro es que no esteis vosotros en Hogwarts, tramando planes para derrotar a _Riddle_ , y las otras cosas ... - Dijo la pelirroja dejando fuera de si a la castaña

\- Bueno si pero venia a hablarte de otra cosa - Dijo la castaña con un tono de voz mas preocupado

\- Cuenta Herms , todo lo que quieras , ya sabes que somos como hermanas - Dijo la pelirroja , que , al igual que la ojimiel , habia adoptado un tono de voz mas preocupado

\- Pues que lo voy a dejar con Ron , y nada de lo que digas me hará cambiar de opinión -

\- Vale Herms - Dijo la pelirroja con un poco de alivio en la voz - Me asustaste , pensé que se trataba de algo mas grave , pero que te ha llevado a tomar esa decisión ?-

\- Nada en especial , solo que prefiero esforzarme y estudiar para ser ministra de magia , y , de chica a chica , no ha mostrado ni una pizca de cariño conmigo - Dijo la ojimiel , pensando si contarle que la noche anterior habia tenido un sueño done _Malfoy_ y ella se besaban , y lo peor no era eso sino que a ella le habia gustado... Pero no , no se lo contó , en parte porque pensaba que eso no le había afectado nada , en su decision .

\- Herms sobre lo de que quieres prepararte para ser ministra de magia , no te lo puedo discutir , pero sobre lo otro , sabes que Ron no es nada cariñoso con nadie-

 _FIN_ _Se q es muy corto pero ya me tenia que ir , dentro de poco estaranel segundo_


	2. El sueño

Hermione y Ginny habían estado hablando hasta que sobre las doce entró Fleur Delacour y les dijo que ya bastaba de hablar y que se durmieran ya.

\- Ginny , Ginny ¿ estas despierta ? -Preguntó la ojimiel a la pelirroja

\- Me acabas de despertar... - Dijo la pelirroja , con un tono soñoliento en la voz - Mira Herms , entiendo que no tengas sueño pero yo si , además , mañana tendremos que ir al Callejón Diagón , asi que hay que descansar - Dijo la pelirroja con un deje d reproche en la voz - y si no quieres , al menos deja descansar a los damas ¿ Vale ? - Dijo con , esta vez si , un tono bastante notable de reproche en la voz .

\- Vale , perdona - Dijo la ojimiel pero Ginny no respondió . Hermione se quedó callada hasta que despues de unos minutos comprobó que , efectivamente , estaba dormida al oirla roncar .

Hermione intentó dormirse pero no le venia el sueño hasta que , despues de un largo rato , esta lo consiguió.

 _Era un sitio oscuro , con mucha espesura y arboles con formas de..._

 _\- ¡¡¡ CRAC !!! - Se escuchó_

 _\- ¿ Que a sido eso ? ¿ Quien es ? ¿Donde estoy ?_

 _\- No te preocupes , si estas con migo no te pasara nada - Dijo una voz_ _misteriosa._

 _\- Pero ¿ Quien eres ?_

 _-Shttt - Dijo el chico misterioso al mismo tiempo que le ponia un dedo en la boca ._

 _\- ¿ Pero quien... - La castaña fue interrumpida por un beso un dulce beso , posiblemente el mejor de su vida . La lengua del misterioso chico entro despacio en la boca de Hermione para despertar la de esta ._

 _\- ¿ Confias ya en mi ? - Dijo el misterioso sueño entre besos ._

 _\- Solo si me dices quien eres - Dijo la castaña , a modo desafiante , ya separada de el misterioso chico ._

 _\- Ok , pero vamos a otro sitio - Dijo el chico tomando a la castaña de la mano y jalándola hacia si - Pero antes - Dijo el chico._

 _\- Hmm ? -Dijo la castaña adivinando adonde queria llegar el chico ._

\- _Antes tendras que darme un beso - Dijo el chico en tono pícaro ._ _\- Eso está mas que hecho - Dijo la castaña entrelazando sus manos alrededor del cuello del chico y dandole un beso corto pero , al igual que el anterior , uno de los mejores de su vida ._ _Cuando la castaña se dió cuenta el chico ya habia puesto sus manos alrededor de su cintura , y , además , habia bajado de la boca , a el cuello ._ _A el chico le encantaba escicharla gemir suavemente y , aún mas , le encantaba ver como se los callaba , o mejor dicho , como lo intentaba ._ _\- Vamos , dime quien eres , que ya ye he dado mas de lo que pedias - Dijo la castaña con la voz entrecortada por los besos ._ _\- Ok , acercate - Dijo el chico ._ _Hermione , al acercaste , se percató de que por debajo de la capucha se le escapaban unos pequeños mechones de pelo rubio platinado , pero ignoró que , como en el sueño de la otra vez , fuera Malfoy . Ademas hay mucha hente con el pelo rubio platinado por ahí..._ _\- Adonde estamos ? - Preguntó la chica al percatarse de que ya no estaban en aquel sitio oscuro , con mucha espesura y con arboles en forma de ..._ _\- Eso no es lo que importa Granger - Dijo el chico arrastrando las palabras - Lo que importa ahora es quien soy - Dijo mientras se bajaba la capucha ._ _\- ¿ ¡ MALFOY ! ? - Exclamó la castaña adoptando un tono de sorpresa totalmente_

 _falso - No me creo que seas tu - dijo casi sin pensarlo ._

 _\- Pues si soy yo , y si no te lo crees , compruebalo por ti misma - Dijo el rubio ._

 _\- ¿ Y como se supone que lo voy a comprob... - Malfoy la jaló hacia si dándole un beso , y , por ella misma , comprobó que , efectivamente , el era el de antes ._

 _\- ¿ Ahora me crees ? - Dijo el rubio , y , para responder , la chica le dio un beso , afirmandole , que si ._

 _¡ ¿HERMIONE ?! ¡ ¿MALFOY ?! - dijo un chico que acababa de entrar , contemplado la escena con cara de asombro ._

 _\- RON ?!!?!!???! ..._

 _Holaaaaaaa espero que os haya gustado esesta biblia y perdon por la tardanza_


	3. Las cartas

_Hola soy que nunca hago esto pero_ _tengo que decir que unas cuantas cosas me las voy a un plagio del fic de: el amor en brazos del enemigo. Y dicho esto, vamos a empezar._

 _PD : Esto lo estoy escribiendo desde el PC y la tecla_ **a** _no me va muy bien así que perdon si me dejo alguna_ **a** .

Hermione despertó sobresaltada deseando que todo haya sido un sueño y se tranquilizó un poco al darse cuenta de que estaba en la cama.

\- ¡ Hermione CORRE , mira lo que ha llegado! - La voz de Ginny la sacó de sus pensamientos - no te lo vuelvo a repetir ¡ CORRE !

\- Ok Ginny , ya voy - Dijo Hermione , desconcertada , por el sueño que acababa de tener .

La castaña se vistió y bajó las escaleras pensando en el sueño en el sueño , la verdad es era que estaba molesta , pero _Por que ?_ se dijo a si misma , habian varias opciones , _porque habia se habia dejado besar por a Draco Malfoy , porque Ron les habia pillado o porque le habia gustado_ ¡NO ! se dijo a si misma _tienes razon , no te ha gustado , te ha encantado_ ¡ NO ! ¡ ESO NI DE ... ( Hermione se tropezó con Ron , que estaba subiendo las escaleras )

\- Hermione estas bien ? - Dijo el pelirrojo cogiendola entre brazos , para que al tropezrar , no cayera , y , al mismo tiempo , aprovechando la situacion ( _un tanto embarazosa , considerando que , la castaña queria terminar con el )_ para , por muy poco cariñoso que fuera , darle un beso .

La chica se quería apartar pero al final decidió no hacerlo porque seria el último , y también para compararlos con los del sueño ¡ NO ! ¡ ESOS BESOS NO ME GUST...

( Los pensamientos de la chica , quedaron interrumpidos por un beso corto pero dulce que en nada se parecian a los del sueño ... )

\- Ron tenemos que hablar - Dijo la chica separandose de la boca de Ron .

\- Ahora no , antes mira lo que han traído , no te lo vas a creer ... - Dijo el pelirrojo .

\- Ok - Le respondió la castaña - Pero luego ven y hablamos -

El chico no respondió y se fue escaleras arriba , al mismo tiempo que Hermione bajó las escaleras ya se encontencontro a Harry , boquiabierto , con unas cartas en la mano .

\- ¿ Tu piensas ir ? - Dijo el moreno a la castaña - Bueno que pregunta , es obligatorio , y si no lo fuera , supongo que también irías - Se corrigió Harry .

\- Pero ¿ De que hablas ? - Preguntó la castaña con un tono de sorpresa en la voz .

\- ¿ No te lo a dicho Ron ? Bueno se nota que no ... - Dijo el moreno - Hay un octavo año en Hogwarts

*

 _Bueno que les a perecido el cap ? Ok si esta un poco aburrido pero... El siguiente les prometo que sera MUCHO mejor_

 _Atte : Andrea Lestrange_


End file.
